


Der Retter

by A7064



Series: Düstere Oneshots [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28593492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A7064/pseuds/A7064
Summary: Harry trifft eine schöne Unbekannte in einem Club. Doch sie hat ein Geheimnis. [Warnung: Inzest]
Relationships: Harry Potter/Lily Luna Potter
Series: Düstere Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065107





	Der Retter

Hatte er tatsächlich gedacht, Ronald Weasley wäre sein bester Freund gewesen? Ja? Schon lange hatte er festgestellt, dass es nicht stimmte und wenn es jemals gestimmt hatte… Dann waren diese Tage so fern, als stammten sie aus einem anderen Leben.

Ungeduldig und unhöflich winkend, mit mürrischen Gesichtsausdruck lotste Harry die Barkeeperin zu sich. Sie kannte seinen Namen. _Wer kannte seinen verfickten Namen nicht?_ Außerdem war er oft genug dort gewesen, um auch ihren zu kennen, wäre er nicht so verdammt betrunken.

Die Barkeeperin sah ihn skeptisch an, doch schenkte ihm nach. Nochmal einen Doppelten. Die ersten Sekunden, in denen er Nachschub hatte, waren die schönsten seines Lebens, wieder und wieder, doch beim letzten Tropfen begann seine persönliche Hölle. Die Musik war viel zu laut und hämmernd. Die Tanzenden viel zu jung. Überhaupt, wenn er sich umsah… keine Person hatte auch nur eine Falte im Gesicht. Wenn er dagegen in den Spiegel blickte… Sein Haar wurde langsam grau und die Geheimratsecken breiteten sich aus. Um seine Augen hatten sich erste Falten gebildet, die auch da waren, wenn er nicht lächelte. Er seufzte und versuchte noch einmal die Barkeeperin heranzuwinken, doch nun ignorierte sie ihn.

Er wollte gar nicht jammern, man konnte nicht sagen, dass der Zahn der Zeit an ihm genagt hatte. Noch immer verdrehten sich Frauen die Hälse, wenn er an ihnen vorbeilief. Sie flüsterten andächtig seinen Namen und eine jede riss sich um ein Gespräch mit ihm. Meist waren sie überrascht, konnten es selbst nicht so recht glauben, wenn er mit ihnen zu flirten begann. Beim ersten Kuss kicherten sie wie verrückt. Harry hatte alles schon probiert, nichts konnte noch ein Kribbeln auslösen, wie einst Ginny es getan hatte, bis auch sie zur Normalität geworben war. Lange war es her.

Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er beobachten, wie eine dunkle Gestalt einer jungen Frau den Drink verhexte. Da war jemand nicht auf Gutes aus! Mit wütendem Schnauben und Flüchen, die manch einem einen Herzinfarkt beschert hätten, näherte er sich dem Mädchen, die mit einer etwa gleichaltrigen Freundin im Club war. „Halt, stopp!", brüllte Harry, als ihre Hand das Glas umfasste.

Sie zuckte zusammen und blickte überrascht umher, bis sie Harry Potter, Retter in der Not und besonders von holden Damen, auf sich zukommen sah.

Er feuerte einen Fluch auf den Nötiger, doch verfehlte ihn knapp und dieser ergriff die Flucht. Harry hatte keine Lust hinterherzulaufen, stattdessen grinste er anzüglich dem Mädchen zu. Wie alt sie wohl sein mochte? Bereits volljährig oder nicht? Ihre langen roten Haare umflossen ihr hübsches Gesicht, das mit Sommersprossen übersät war. Die Nase war zierlich gebaut und lag über vollen Lippen, die er am liebsten sofort schmecken würde. Doch er konnte sie nicht einfach küssen. Sein Hunger hatte ihn schon so manchen vielversprechenden Flirt gekostet und auch wenn ihn die Gefahr reizte, diese Chance wollte er unter keinen Umständen vertun. Harry hatte einen bestimmten Typ an Frau, von den er die Finger nicht lassen konnte. Sie passte wie maßgeschneidert in seine Träume.

„Bedankst du dich noch, weil ich dich gerettet habe?" Er lächelte verwegen. Ginny hatte immer betont, wie sehr ihr dieses Lächeln gefallen hatte.

Keck grinste das Mädchen zurück. „Ich dachte, ein Held kann auf Lorbeeren verzichten." Ihre intensiv-grünen Augen wanderten auf seinen trainierten Körper umher und blieben kurz am Gürtel hängen. Er wusste, dass er gewonnen hatte.

„Du kennst meinen Namen. Wie ist deiner?" Er packte sie an den Händen und zog sie auf die Tanzfläche.

Sie stellte sich auf Zehenspitzen und sagte in sein Ohr: „Lily!"

Dieser Name weckte Erinnerungen, doch sie waren alt und blass. An seine Mutter hatte er keine eigenen und seine Tochter – Sie war noch ein krabbelndes Kleinkind gewesen, als er sie zuletzt gesehen hatte. Er drückte forsch seine Lippen auf ihre und schob die aufkommenden Gedanken beseite. Mit Adrenalin im Blut konnte er am besten vergessen.

oOo

Die Tür schlug mit einem dumpfen Knall hinter ihnen zu. Sicher hatten sie damit die Nachbarn geweckt, doch Harry war alles egal. Seine neue Eroberung hatte sich als Glücksgriff erwiesen. Trotz ihrer Jugend wusste sie, was sie wollte. Wenn sie ihn küsste, schloss sie nie die Lider und er konnte das stürmische Funkeln in ihren Augen sehen. Nie war er mit solcher Leidenschaft geküsst worden. Gierig fuhren ihre Hände über seinen Körper und nestelten an seinem Hemd. Sie stieß ihn so hart auf das Bett, dass er beinahe über die Bettkante rollte und sich nur retten konnte, indem er sich an ihr festhielt. Mit einem spitzen Schrei stürzte sie auf ihn und ihr rotes Haar fiel wie ein Schleier um ihre Gesichter. Der nächste Kuss schmeckte noch wilder als der letzte.

Harry betrank sich an ihrem Selbstbewusstsein.

Er seufzte und betrachtete, wie sie auf ihn saß und sich mit schnellen Handgriffen ihres Oberteils und des BHs entledigte. Ihre Brüste waren klein und rund wie die von Ginny und er knetete sie. Wie elektrisiert, flimmerten Schauer durch seinen Körper, dort, wo seine nackte Haut die ihre berührte. Lily krallte sich in seine Schultern und warf den Kopf in den Nacken. Doch dann, eine Sekunde später, zwang sie sich dazu, ihn anzusehen und zu beobachten, wie er ergeben unter ihr lag. Sie teilen einen langen Blick. Harry versank förmlich in ihren Augen und drang erst wieder an die Oberfläche, als er spürte, wie sein Penis sich gegen die Hose drückte. Eilig zog er sein Shirt über seinen Kopf und verhedderte sich in den Ärmeln, weil Lily mit den Fingern seine Schenkel entlangfuhr. Er befreite sich mit letzten Griffen von seinem Oberteil.

Sie strich über die ausgebeulte Stelle und entlockte ihm ein frohes Keuchen. Mit einer fest entschlossenen Miene, die beinahe finster wirkte, stand sie auf und zog ihm die Hose und Unterhose von den Beinen. Weshalb blickte sie gerade so düster? Gefiel ihr nicht, was sie sah? Sie beugte sich und wollte sein Glied mit ihren Lippen umschließen, als er einen Plan fasste.

Er wollte sie haben. Jetzt und hier. Noch einmal wollte er sie überrumpeln, so wie er es im ersten Moment getan hatte und ihr Erstaunen nicht nur sehen, sondern auch spüren. Mit eisernem Willen und einer Portion Kraft stieß er sich von der Matratze ab, schwang sich auf die Füße und mit zwei Handgriffen hatte er auch sie von ihrer Hose befreit. Ein erwartungsvolles Grinsen huschte über ihr Gesicht und Harry wollte nichts mehr, als ihr dieses auszutreiben. Lily sollte vor Lust schnaufen und keuchen, schreien, wenn nötig, aber sie sollte nicht lächeln. In ihren grünen Augen wollte er Ekstase sehen und sie sollte wissen, dass sie alles _ihm_ zu verdanken hatte. _Er hatte sie gerettet._

Enthemmt strich er ihre Schenkel entlang bis zu ihrer Mitte, wo er von Feuchtigkeit empfangen wurde. Windstöße ihres schweren Atems streiften sein Gesicht. Die Anspannung zwischen ihnen wuchs ins Unermessliche – _jetzt und hier_. Harry packte sie grob und warf sie mit voller Wucht aufs Bett.

Der Angriff kam für sie aus dem Nichts. Sie versuchte den Aufprall auf die weichen Matratze noch abzufedern, breitete ihre Arme aus und krallte sich in die Decken fest. _Endlich_ blickte sie ihn mit Erstaunen an.

Es stachelte ihn noch mehr hoch. Er sprang ihr nach und drückte ihre Arme nach unten und drängte sich zwischen ihre Beine. Ihre Lippen formten Worte, doch sie brachte keinen Ton hervor. Als er in sie eindrang und ihr warmes Fleisch seinen Penis umfing, war alles vergessen. Bei jedem Stoß, bei jeder Bewegung keuchte sie und ihr Körper bog sich seinem entgegen.

Während des gesamten Aktes sah Lily ihm fest in die Augen, ohne dass er sie darum hatte bitten müssen. Keine Sekunde unterbrach sie den Kontakt und es machte ihn noch hitziger. Sie verkrampfte sich und stieß mehrere spitze Schreie aus. Der nächste Blick war mit Bitterkeit erfüllt, deren Herkunft Harry sich nicht erklären konnte. Er ließ von ihr ab, da sie scheinbar nicht wollte und brachte die Sache neben ihr selbst zu Ende. Stumm betrachtete sie sein Handeln und als er verschwitzt und befriedigt neben ihr zum Liegen kam, drehte sie sich um und machte das Licht aus.

Ein unruhiger Schlaf suchte Harry heim, obwohl er sich so gelöst fühlte, wie schon lange nicht mehr.

oOo

„Lily?" Es hämmerte gegen die Wohnungstür. „Lily, mach' auf? Ich weiß, dass du dort drin bist!"

Verschlafen rieb Harry sich die Augen und drehte sich zur Gesuchten um. „Wer ist das?"

Lily, mit verzaustem Haar und einen Abdruck des Kissens im Gesicht, richtete sich auf und zog die Decke über ihre nackte Brust. Sie grinste bösartig, als sehe sie ihre Sternstunde gekommen: „Das ist meine Mutter!"

„Fuck!" Harry sprang wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf. „Du bist minderjährig? Verdammt, wie konntest -" Er dachte, wieder an den einen Moment, kurz bevor er in sie eingedrungen war, als sie den Mund aufgemacht und wieder geschlossen hatte. „Du wolltest es mir sagen..."

Sie lächelte hämisch. „Unter anderem."

„Mache, dass du wegkommst!" Er war außer sich. Sie hatte ihn ins offene Messer rennen lassen.

Lily schnappte sich ihre Sachen und zog sie notdürftig über. Ein weiteres Hämmern klang von der Tür. „Natürlich! Von dir bin ich ja nichts anderes gewohnt."

Bevor Harry den Sinn ihres Vorwurfes ergründen konnte, war sie aus dem Zimmer geflüchtet und hatte geräuschvoll die Tür geöffnet.

„Lily, meine Güte! Ich habe mir solche Sorgen gemacht", drang die schrille Stimme der Mutter nun lauter zu ihm hin. „Was machst du hier? Du hast dich, verdammt noch mal, nicht nachts wegzuschleichen."

Mit Grabesstimme antwortete sie zu Ginny: „Ich habe bei _Dad_ übernachtet."

oOo

_Zwei Monate später_

Ginny riss die Tür auf. Bereits das hektische Klingeln hatte die Ungeduld des Besuchers klargemacht. „Oh Harry!", stieß sie aus, als sie ihn dort stehen sah. „Ich habe dich lange nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen. Weder ich, noch die Kinder."

Harry biss sich auf die Lippe. „Kann ich reinkommen?"

Sie funkelte ihn böse an. „Kommt drauf an. Was willst du denn? Ich habe dir nichts mehr zu sagen."

„Ich weiß, aber ich bin wegen Lily hier."

Mit einem fahrigen Nicken ließ sie ihn eintreten. Das Haus in Godric's Hollow, das sie damals gemeinsam gekauft und bezogen hatten, erschien ihm viel heller als in seinen Erinnerungen. Die Wintersonne schien durch die großen Fenster und wurde vom weißen Schnee reflektiert. Der Flur war beinahe klinisch sauber. Ein Schauer fuhr Harry über den Rücken.

Von hinten trat Ginny näher an ihm heran. „Was ist denn an diesem Abend passiert, als Lily bei dir gewesen war?", fragte sie ihn. „Ich meine, warum hat sie dich aufgesucht?"

Harry musste mit den Achseln zucken. „Ich weiß es nicht. Braucht sie einen Grund, um ihren Vater zu sehen?"

„Natürlich nicht, aber es ist seltsam. Ihr ganzes Verhalten ist in letzter Zeit seltsam", murmelte sie zu sich selbst.

„Wie meinst du das?"

Ginny sah verärgert zu ihm. „Du wüsstest es, hättest du dich jemals darum bemüht, ein Teil ihres Lebens zu sein."

Er ballte die Hände in den Hosentaschen. „Ich versuche es jetzt."

Ihre Augenbraue wanderte in die Höhe. „Jetzt? Sie ist bereits siebzehn!"

„Ich kann mit Kindern nichts anfangen..."

„Das hättest du mir sagen können, bevor wir drei davon in die Welt gesetzt haben", brummte sie. „Oder wenigstens bevor du für fünfzehn Jahre verschwunden bist..."

„Kann ich sie sehen?"

Ginny seufzte. „Natürlich. Lily ist oben in ihrem Zimmer. Geh ruhig, ich lasse euch die Privatsphäre."

Mit ruhigen Schritten lief er die Treppe hinauf und zum letzten Zimmer hin. Er klopfte gegen die Zimmertür und als ein „Herein" erschallte, drückte er die Klinke. Unter dem Druck rutschten seine Finger weg, er musste sich den Schweiß an seiner Hose abwischen. Lily lag ausgestreckt auf ihrem Bett und blätterte gelangweilt in einem dicken Buch. Ihr Kopf hob sich nicht, ihr Blick war starr auf die Buchstaben gerichtet. „Ich dachte schon, du kommst gar nicht mehr. Aber mit dem Kommen hast du es ja nicht so, nicht wahr?", begrüßte sie ihn.

Harry schlackerten die Ohren. Er beeilte sich, die Tür zu schließen und hoffte, dass Ginny nichts von ihren Worten mitbekommen hatte. „Darüber wollte ich mit dir sprechen." Er setzte sich auf ihren Schreibtischstuhl, da er nicht glaubte, dass seine Knie das Gewicht des Körpers noch so viel länger tragen würden.

„Willst du eine Wiederholung?", fragte sie frech, doch mit verhärteter Stimme.

Harry musste schlucken. „Nein, natürlich nicht. Du bist meine Tochter."

Sie schlug das Buch zu. Das Schnappen der Seiten ließ Harry zusammenzucken. „Du hast aber lange gebraucht, um dies zu erkennen. Dabei stand und lag ich direkt vor dir. Ich habe dir nicht einmal meinen Namen verschwiegen. Du warst es doch gewesen, der mich unbedingt hatte Lily nennen wollen, oder habe ich Unrecht?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf und öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch sie unterbrach ihn. „Hast du meinen nackten Körper mit den meiner Mutter verglichen?"

„Nein!", kam es wie aus der Pistole geschossen und Schamröte stieg in seine Wangen.

„Gib es doch zu, wenn du es schon tun musstest. Steh' dazu, sei ein Mann!"

„Was möchtest du von mir?", hörte Harry sich selbst fragen.

Lily lachte. „Ich foltere dich mit meiner Anwesenheit, so wie deine Abwesenheit mich all die Jahre gequält hat. Mehr will ich gar nicht, ich bin gut ohne dich zurechtgekommen."

„Das widerspricht sich aber! Entweder hast du unter meiner Abwesenheit gelitten oder du bist gut zurechtgekommen", protestierte er.

Sie schenkte ihm einen bösen Blick. „Die Welt ist nicht nur schwarz und weiß. Nimm dir nicht das Stück heraus, mir vorzuschreiben, wie ich mich zu fühlen habe. Wage es ja nicht, ich warne dich!"

Harry seufzte und erhob sich. Sie war verrückt. Seine Tochter war des Wahnsinns! Er war im Begriff das Zimmer zu verlassen, als Lilys Stimme ihn zurückhielt: „Du wirst doch nicht wieder gehen wollen! Nein, wir treffen uns Freitag Nachmittag. Am Abend ist eine Gala, ich weiß, dass du eingeladen bist. Ich werde deine Begleitung sein. Vorher müssen wir mir noch ein passables Kleid kaufen."

„Lily...", hauchte er.

Mitleidslos und verächtlich sah sie ihn an. „Ja, _Dad_? Du wirst alles machen, was ich sage. Oder willst du, dass die Zeitungen erfahren, was du mit deiner Tochter gemacht hast?" Sie lächelte höhnisch. „Und ja, das ist eine Erpressung..."

Es war erst der Anfang.


End file.
